


Everlasting

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, smitten albus, tina's so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: The moment Tina realizes Albus Dumbledore is crushing hard on her oblivious best friend Newt.





	1. Chapter 1

So… here’s how the ‘thing’ between Newt and Albus started, no, actually, here’s how Tina begins to realize something was going on.

A wizard and a witch show up at MACUSA looking for the magizoologist. And since Newt basically lives in Tina’s office the newcomers talk to the both of them.

And then, the first thing that comes out of the wizards mouth is: “Well… Dumbledore was right, he’s a cutie.”

Tina narrows her eyes while Newt blushes under the stare, but she decides not to think much of it.

Turns out they have a dragon shelter, but they’re having problems with a couple of injured dragons that don’t let any of the caretakers near them. And they came looking for Newt because Dumbledore told them he could help them.

Newt’s already jumping from his seat, mumbling excitedly about dragons and wings and all the things he’d need.

“He told us you were absolutely brilliant,” the witch says, looking amused at him. “In fact, he spent quite sometime graciously pointing out all your multiple qualities, Mr. Scamander.”

“Uh… Well, I–I wouldn’t say I’m brilliant, but I like what I do,” Newt stutters, already flustered.

“And what else did professor Dumbledore say?” Tina says, feeling there’s something more about the whole thing. And when the witch in front of her giggles, she knows she’s right.

“He said that even if Mr. Scamander wasn’t an expert in what he does, it’d be easy for him to calm down the dragons because –and I quote– Newt could charm anyone with those big eyes of his.”

It’s not a surprise that Newt turns bright red at this, he’s never been used to compliments, especially ones that are so blunt. Now, Tina doesn’t know Dumbledore quite well, but she has heard enough to know he’s a planner and a clever one, so… he probably wanted those words to reach Newt’s ears.

Probably to make him realize certain situation, but knowing Newt it’d probably take more than that for him to notice.

Tina sighs, already regretting what she’s about to say.

“So… you visited your ex-professor a… month ago, you said?”

Newt nods, a little bit confused by the change of subject, curious thing the wizard and the witch already seem to know where this is going.

“And how it went?”

“It was lovely! Albus said he loved my book and we talked about my creatures!” Newt beams. “We also had dinner.”

“Did he pay for dinner?” Tina says.

“Yes, he insisted, how do you–”

Tina looks at her friend insistently, as if that could give him a clue, but it seems to have the opposite effect, because Newt just frowns back at her, completely lost. Then, he remembers something more.

“He gave me an everlasting rose!”

The wizards behind Tina chokes on his tea and she honestly doesn’t blame him.

“An everlasting rose?” She squeaks, wondering how much more blunt a wizard has to be to get his message across.

“It’s a rose that has been charmed to–”

“I know what it means, Newt!”

“Gretchen is so happy, because no matter how many times she eats the rose regenerates itself again.”

Tina’s sure the gift was not intended to be an swooping evil’s food, but at least Newt loves it.

“Albus is so kind, isn’t he?”

Tina sighs, trying not to roll her eyes at Newt’s oblivious smile.

“Newt, we need to talk.”

“But we’re already talking, Tina.”

She definitely needs Queenie’s help.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus is not subtle, he certainly doesn’t even try to. Tina honestly thinks is absolutely ridiculous while Queenie seems to be having the time of her life.

It’s so frustrating, like Albus has come to New York to see Newt, staring at him with that glimmer in his eyes and that stupid grin like he’s so incredibly happy… Tina can’t believe Newt hasn’t noticed, it’s just right there if Newt just turned around that head with that messy hair he would be able to see.

But he doesn’t, instead he talks about his creatures, while Albus listens patiently and Tina feels sorry for that man…

He’s very kind and polite with her and Queenie, but it’s clear he’s only there for Newt; he doesn’t care about MACUSA at all, but of course her oblivious friend buys that poor excuse that Albus always wanted to see MACUSA with his own eyes.

“Could you please show me around, Newt?” Albus says as he gently pulls the magizoologist closer to him, with the same bright spark in his blue eyes.

“Of course,” Newt agrees happily, but doesn’t look back at him, although Albus doesn’t seem to mind.

By the end of the day, all MACUSA seems to have figured out what Newt hasn’t for the past months.

Fontaine is the first one to talk to Tina and Queenie about it.

“They look cute together, huh?” He comments, almost grinning. “So since when they–”

“Since never,” Tina sighs, hearing Queenie’s chuckle. “Because Newt hasn’t noticed it yet.”

“Well… that does sound like our Newt,” Fontaine says and then adds: “Poor guy. We should help him.”

“We’re not helping anyone, Fontaine,” Tina huffs; Albus must be aware he’s dealing with an oblivious man and honestly she doesn’t have the time to play matchmaker.


End file.
